kingdom hearts , fanfic OC : Chapitre 12 : Les larmes d'amour
by Elhasakaki
Summary: Sora ayant perdu sa bien aimée se retrouve seul a affronté le sorcier, mais est ce que cette nymphe est invincible ou bien peut-il récupérer sa chère et tendre ?


Fanfic OC kingdom Hearts 2: Chapitre 12: Les larmes d'amour

Sora se réveilla dans la cage anti-magie et remarque que la hybride avait laissée tomber le collier en forme de cœur que Eren avait fabriqué pour Elika.

Le collier était non-loin de la cage du jeune garçon. Il essaie de l'attraper en glissant sa main à travers les barreaux, difficilement mais il réussi. Il le prend dans sa main puis s'assoit sur le sol en se rappelant que celui-ci l'a bien aidé auparavant .

Il ouvre sa main qui contient le bijou puis il entendit une voix familière. En l'entendant, il se retrouve dans un monde étrange , debout sur un vitraux. Il se retourne en entendant la voix derrière lui et vit la vrai Elika face à lui , il court vers elle , la prend dans ses bras et est ivre de joie.

Son cœur semble un peu apaisé malgré que celle-ci se retire de ses bras .

**-Sora... Sora …**

Dit-elle en étant face à lui

**Elika? Oh ma Elika, je croyais t'avoir perdue pour l'éternité...**

Dit-il en prenant les mains de la jeune fille et en la regardant dans les yeux.

**-Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, il faut que tu m'aides. Le sorcier à pris le contrôle de ma tête mais pas de mon cœur, cette nymphe n'est qu'une coquille vide, elle a rien dans la caboche .**

Dit-elle vulgairement

**-Mais comment? Le sort du magicien a anéanti tous mes amis et toi avec , je n'ai plus aucun pouvoir.**

Répond-t-il en étant triste

**-Sora …, tu peux le faire, je suis là, je suis dans ton cœur quoiqu'il arrive. Je crois en toi,utilise mon collier et met y tout ton amour que tu éprouves pour moi ainsi on arrivera à se retrouver . **

Explique-t-elle à Sora en posant un doigt sur les lèvres de celui-ci.

Il la prend à nouveau dans ses bras .

**-Je vais le faire, je te le promet ...tant que ..tant que tu me reviens après...**

Dit-il avec quelques larmes

**-Je serai toujours là pour toi Sora, toujours...**

Dit-elle en disparaissant .

Une fois disparue, il se relève , prêt à affronter le sorcier malgré les larmes qui coulent sur ses joues et une de ses larmes tombent sur la pierre du collier, celle-ci émet une lumière bleue dans la main du jeune garçon. Il regarda dans sa main et la pierre n'était plus bleue et blanche mais entièrement bleu et brillante comme un diamant. Il attendait que la hybride se rapproche de sa cage afin de lui enfiler le collier autour de son cou .

L'hybride fait le tour des cages anti-magie jusqu'à celle de Sora . Il pris brusquement la main gantée de la nymphe et l'attire avec toutes ses forces vers lui , attache le collier puis passe son visage à travers les barreaux pour l'embrasser .

La nymphe étant surprise de ce baiser , le diamant du collier s'illumine d'une grande lumière bleue, elle s'envole vers le plafond de la salle et la lumière bleue envahie son corps .

Ses ailes disparaissent laissant la place à la cape d'Elika,sa tenue redeviens celle de l'Olympe , vêtue d'un corset vert parsemé de diamant blanc , de ses gants blancs , de ses demie-manches bleues et de sa jupe ainsi que ses bottes noires . Ses paupières redeviennent d'un bleu pailleté et sa keyblade apparaît dans ses mains.

Ellle redevient elle-même, ses pieds se posent au sol et l'anneau du sorcier est brisé. Les cages se détruisent les unes et les autres laissant Sora et ses amis sortir. Ils peuvent désormais à nouveau utiliser leur magie.

Le jeune garçon étant si heureux de la retrouver finalement qu'il la soulève légèrement au dessus de lui et tourne avec elle. Le cœur remplis de joie, il retrouve la volonté de se battre et a hâte d'en finir avec le sorcier.

Pendant l'absence de Mikaru, les quatre amis recherchent la septième étoile d'eau en fouillant chque coffre du château.

Ensembles ils cherchent le moyen de détruire la domination du sorcier. Le jeune garçon lis le le livre à propos de lui cependant il manque une page, la page est blanche , alors depuis tout ce temps personne n'est arrivé à vaincre ce sorcier de malheur?

Maintenant qu'ils ont toutes les étoiles d'eau, ils peuvent conjuré le sort lancé sur Sora mais ça ne viendra pas à bout du magicien.

Ils essaient de sortir du château pourtant des «Mordus des ténèbres» leurs barrent la route, ils sont essouflés de leurs combats malgré tous les monstres vaincu sauf un.

Un qui n'attaquait pas et qui semblait même effrayé et inoffensif . Il se protège des attaques de Sora et d 'Elika en étant recroquevillé sur lui-même.

Le jeune garçon arrête d'attaquer ce pauvre monstre sans défense pendant que celui-ci arrête son bouclier. Sora s'accroupit à côté de lui puis le regarde en tendant sa main.

Le monstre pleurait de peur et se tourne vers le jeune garçon et ses amis sans attaquer Il s'était juste relevé la jeune fille reste méfiante malgré le comportement innocent de la créature.

Tandis que les autres étaient attristé et avaient de la peine pour lui. Tout le monde baisse son arme puis la créature essaie de leur parler tandis que ses larmes l'empêchaient d'articuler .

**-Ne me faîtes pas de mal, je vous en prie...Aidez-moi.. je vous en conjure **

dit la créature en tremblant

**J'espère que cette créature nous tend pas un piège . Je ne fais pas confiance aux esclaves de sorcier minable .**

Dit Elika en croisant les bras

**-Je vous promets de vous faire aucun mal... mais par pitié... aidez-moi à ramener.. mon maître était si gentil... et je n'étais pas si hideux à l'époque...**

**-Quoi ? Mais il est écrit que ce sorcier est tout sauf gentil.**

Affirme Sora

**-Peut-être que le livre ne dit pas tout, sa créature en sait probablement plus?**

Demande Donald

**Je peux tout vous raconter...j'ai vécu auprès de Mikaru depuis son plus jeune âge...**

Explique la créature

**-Très bien, nous t'écoutons .**

Affirme le jeune garçon

La créature explique qu'autre fois, le jeune sorcier Mikaru était un gentil petit garçon, toujours prêt à aider les autres, tout le peuple de l Olympe l'appréciait.

Quinze ans plus tard , le jeune sorcier eu une bonne nouvelle de la part de ses parents , il allait devenir grand-frère. A ce jour , il eu une petite sœur nommée Adeline, après son adoption , la petite suivait les pâs de son frère.

Suite à leurs études en tant que magicien guerrier, ils servirent le roi Mickey pendant des décennies Malheureusement toute bonne chose à une fin. Ils étaient partis affronter les sans-coeur et Maître Xehanort avec le roi , pourtant la jeune et petite sœur du sorcier n'a pas su l'anéantir ainsi depuis la disparition de sa petite sœur et à cause du roi qui n'a rien pour la sauver , le sorcier fut anéanti sentimentalement.

Il en a voulu au roi et sa colère s'est transformé en haine mais le chagrin qu'il avait pour sa sœur réside encore quelque part.

Son chagrin était tellement grand qu'il a été bannis de ses fonctions, la douleur de son cœur lui était insupportable qu'il à lui-même séparé sa haine et son amour en deux âmes, cependant la haine restait dominante e est prisonnière de son enveloppe charnelle tandis que l autre erre dans les ténèbres , cachée par une incantation que seul la reine nymphe connaît .

Cette âme est seule et perdue, elle est très effrayé. Pourtant nul ne sait où et comment la retrouver même cette créature n'en sait rien.


End file.
